thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
True Companions
This is the thirty-ninth episode of Die Another Day. Story A year has passed since Phantom was defeated. The group has transformed Phantom’s old headquarters into their new home. They haven’t dealt with a big threat since the defeat of Phantom. Something was bound to happen eventually to bring the group out of their quiet lives and back into the action. “We need food,” Kyron states, “We’re starting to run out.” “I’ll go,” Daniel replies. “Alone? That’s dangerous,” Kyron replies. “Yes. I can handle myself,” Daniel replies. “All right,” Kyron replies. Daniel Moore leaves to go get food, but he sees someone who might be familiar to him. “Who are you?” Daniel asks. Daniel then chases after the man. The man had a 5 minute head start, but that didn’t matter to Daniel, who tackled him down to the ground. “Brother?” Daniel asks. Daniel sees that the man was none other than his own brother, Connor. Two years ago Daniel and Connor are with Connor’s girlfriend, Miranda, at an amusement park. They were currently riding a roller coaster. “Hey Danny,” Connor states, “How’s it going?” “I’m loving it brother!” Daniel replies, “I feel like I’m 10 years old again!” Connor and Miranda chuckle to themselves when the ride suddenly stops. “What’s going on?” Daniel asks. “Looks like someone is biting into the operator’s neck,” Miranda answers. The ride operator is being bitten by a walker. He eventually succumbs to his bite and turns. The guests then get off the ride and run screaming. Daniel sees Connor and Miranda run out. Daniel tries to chase after them, but he trips over an electrical wire and falls onto a costumed character. The character was not moving. “Oh no,” Daniel states, “I think I just killed a man.” The character then turns as the costume head falls off, revealing a walker. Daniel then grabs a wrench used my the janitorial crew and bashes the walker’s head in as he tried to bite him. He tries to run out, but he does not see Connor or Miranda anywhere. “CONNOR! MIRANDA!” Daniel shouts. But, they did not hear him. Present Day “Is this really you?” Daniel asks. His brother had a sarcastic smirk. “Yes, this is me,” Connor answers. “Is Miranda alive?” Daniel asks. “Yes, she’s still alive,” Connor answers. Daniel then notices a ring on Daniel’s finger that was not there the last time he saw him. “That ring,” Daniel states, “Are you, married?” “Yes, me and Miranda are now husband and wife,” Connor answers. Miranda arrives. She is shocked to see Daniel again. “Do you want to come back with us,” Miranda asks. “I’d love to,” Daniel answers. Connor, Daniel, and Miranda walk back to their home, which is a massive manor home. Daniel sees three other men that he does not recognize. “So, you’re Connor’s brother,” one of them states, “He’s always told us about you.” “I bet he has,” Daniel replies. “I’m Erik,” the man states, “This is Jack and Carlos.” “You probably know my name already, but I’m Daniel,” Daniel replies. “So, what have you been up to?” Jack asks. “I’ve just been surviving in this post-apocalyptic world,” Daniel answers. “I’m glad you’re still alive, brother,” Connor states. Daniel then hugs Connor. “I’m glad you’re still alive too,” Daniel replies. They then stop hugging. “Let’s go inside,” Jack states, “Looks like it’s starting to rain.” “Yeah, you’re right,” Connor replies, “Everyone inside!” Everyone runs inside as the rain starts pouring down. Daniel walks around the manor. He had never been in a house this big before. “This house is huge,” Daniel states. “Yeah, it’s four stories high,” Erik replies. Daniel becomes filled with excitement. He sees that this manor home comes with a swimming pool, a bowling alley, and a poker table. “I never want to leave this place,” Daniel states. “Yeah. This place is so fun,” Connor replies. “That, and you’re here,” Daniel replies. “Aww, that’s so sweet,” Miranda replies. “Want to go up for a round of bowling?” Carlos asks. “Sure,” Daniel replies. Daniel, Connor, Carlos, and Erik went up to play bowling. Miranda decided to head for the swimming pool with Jack. “Jack,” Miranda states. “Yes Miranda?” Jack asks. “I keep having recurring nightmares about this place falling to the walkers,” Miranda answers. “There’s nothing to be worried about,” Jack replies, “Now, get in the pool.” “Alright,” Miranda replies. Miranda then jumps into the pool with Jack. Four days have passed, and Daniel still has not returned to the group. “Daniel still isn’t back. I know, others got the food, but he’s still out there,” Nolan states. “Maybe we could find him?” Melanie asks. “That’s a great idea, Melanie,” Nolan replies. “I would like to come too,” Michael replies. “Me too,” Rex replies. “Me three,” Cassie replies. “Then that’s settled. I have my team of 5,” Nolan states. Nolan then walks up to Kyron. “Kyron,” Nolan states. “What is it, Nolan?” Kyron asks. “I’m going to take a team of myself, Melanie, Michael, Cassie, and Rex to go find Daniel,” Nolan answers. “Alright, go find him,” Kyron replies. “You heard him, move out!” Nolan shouts. Nolan, Melanie, Michael, Cassie, and Rex leave to find Daniel. Izzy walks up to Kyron. “Kyron,” Izzy states. “What is it now, Izzy?” Kyron asks. “Will Daniel come back?” Izzy asks. “I’m not sure. Nolan went out with a couple of his friends to find him,” Kyron answers. “Okay,” Izzy replies. Izzy leaves to go play with the other kids. Melanie, Nolan, Michael, Cassie, and Rex are now out, trying to find Daniel. “Where the hell is he?” Rex asks. “Patience, Rex,” Michael answers, “We’ll find him eventually. “I hope we do,” Rex replies. They continue walking for two hours until they come across a field of grass. They noticed that some of the grass has been flattened, as if someone fell onto it. “Looks like someone was here,” Cassie states. Melanie then sees a massive manor in the distance. “Maybe we should search that house for Daniel?” Melanie asks. “We should,” Nolan replies. Cassie, Melanie, Nolan, Michael, and Rex arrive at the manor. They walk inside and they are in awe of the massive size of the building. Connor then appears in front of them. “Who are you?” Connor asks. “We’re some of Daniel’s friends. Is he here?” Nolan asks. “Are you talking about my brother? Connor asks. “We are talking about Daniel Moore,” Rex answers. “You are talking about my brother,” Connor replies, “Danny!” Daniel runs to see his brother. “Why did you call me?” Daniel asks. “Some people are here to see you,” Connor answers. Daniel turns to face his group members. “I’m not coming home,” Daniel states. “Why not?” Rex asks. “I love it here. This place has everything I ever wanted. And, it also has my brother too,” Daniel replies. “This is a very impressive home,” Cassie replies. Erik and Carlos walk towards them. “Are we continuing the game or what?” Erik asks. “Yes. We are,” Connor answers. “Good,” Erik replies. All of a sudden, armored soldiers start entering the manor. “Oh, no,” Connor states. “What’s wrong,” Michael asks. “Systrike,” Connor answers, “They’re here.” They grab and drag Connor, Erik, and Carlos away. “BROTHER! NO!” Daniel shouts as he charges at his brother, knocking down a Systrike soldier. However, he is grabbed and abducted as the members of Systrike drive away in white armored vans. Michael, Rex, Melanie, Cassie, and Nolan stood in shock as they realized what had just happened. They then heard voices coming from the pool, so they run in. “What’s the matter?” Jack asks. “They took Connor, Erik, Carlos, and Daniel away,” Michael answers. “Who’s they?” Miranda asks. “Systrike,” Cassie answers. “Oh no,” Miranda replies. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Erik *Carlos Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Connor Moore. *First appearance of Miranda Moore. *First appearance of Jack O'Connor. *First appearance of Erik. *First appearance of Carlos. *First appearance of Systrike.